The Sandsea
A cruel desert under the scorching sun. The Sandsea is ruled by Sek-Duat XV, and its people live in fear. *'Release Date:' January 18th, 2008 Quests Available Zhoom Random *Scarab Scare *Run For the Oasis *Tomb Traps Light Orb Saga *Meeting Zhoom *The Hard Way *The Blue Lotus *The Oasis Inn *The Dynasty Tomb *Sek-Duat Lives Again *Death From Below Ranger Armor *Hudson’s Hawk Sek-Duat XV Quest Chain *The Sandwitch *The Traitor *Zhowdown NPCs *Arsinoe *Ne’er Duwell *Patron *Rap Scallion *Rebel Fighter *Sandy *Scown Drell *Sek-Duat XV *Zhoom Shops *Happy Hatshepsut’s Helms Black Market Inns *The Oasis Inn Dialogue Rebel Fighter Rebel Fighter: Pssst. Hey you. Rebel Fighter: Keep your voice down! You are , yes? Rebel Fighter: No, I have friends in Falconreach who said that you might head this way, and might be able to help us. Rebel Fighter: Yes... I am risking more than you could know by telling you this. I am a member of the resistance, fighting against the tyrant... Rebel Fighter: ... Sek-Duat XV! I don't have much time, he's set his hound on me. We need your help or we are all doomed. Rebel Fighter: We have no money to offer you... Sek-Duat has taken it all... but we can pay you in information. Rebel Fighter: We know the location of the Orb of Light, and we know that you need to collect the orbs before your foe, Sepulchure does. Rebel Fighter: Yes, I can take you. This is wonderful news! I must tell the others before I am captured. Rebel Fighter: Please... If I am captured before we reach the resistance... YOU MUST NOT LET ANYONE know that you are working with us! Rebel Fighter: Not from Zhoom! If he finds out that you are working with us, he will NEVER stop until he has you. Rebel Fighter: We will leave as soon as I have secured my snapping camel's saddle. Zhoom Zhoom: Hello. It is good to see that you’re still on the job. What do you need? Zhoom: I haven't heard of any work for you. Come back later, maybe I will throw you the scraps off my table Zhoom: Ask your questions, . Zhoom: My name is Zhoom. Maybe you have heard of me... maybe you have not. It does not matter Zhoom: All you need to know is this: If someone hired me to find you... You will be found, and I will get paid. Zhoom: It does not matter how long it takes... I will not stop. I will hunt you down. I will find you Zhoom: Many assume that my reputation comes from my fighting ability, but anyone can learn to use a sword or shoot a bow... Zhoom: When sets me apart are my strong will and determination. I refuse to let anything stop me. I keep going long after all the others have given up Zhoom: It is hard to describe the role of the Ranger in the world. We keep moving from place to place, and we call no one place "home" Zhoom: We each have our own code, out own set of rules but we each live and die by that code Zhoom: It can be a hard life, but very rewarding. I have been many places and seen many things that others will only dream of Zhoom: At the end of the day, the least you have earned is another story to tell around the fire... but the large piles of gold do not hurt Zhoom: I know a lot of people, . I have connections everywhere, and I can get rare weapons and items that no one else can get Zhoom: The Sek-Duat has forbidden the sale of weapons until the resistance has been stopped, but Rangers serve no king Zhoom: If have the skill to use these items, please feel free to buy whatever you life from me... Zhoom: ... but if the Imperial Guard asks where you got them, then you have never heard of me.... understood Zhoom: The Sandsea is one of the most harsh environments on Lore. The fact that you even made it here says a lot about your power Zhoom: You could have been caught in a sandstorm and had the flesh peeled right of you by the winds. You could have fallen prey to the mirages Zhoom: Many would-be-heroes have followed a mirage off to the infinite horizon, never to be seen again. Remember to pack water Zhoom: This land has been ruled by the Sek-Duat dynasty for generations, back to the time when all of this was a great city Zhoom: But The Sandsea is not impressed by the works of mankind. The sands swallowed up that city long ago. Only ruins are left Zhoom: Only the most hardened heroes can survive here . If you can survive here then you can survive anything Zhoom: The current king of The Sandsea is Sek-Duat XV. He lives in the palace behind me, and leaves his people in poverty to die in the sands Zhoom: That is none of business, but the Sek-Duat dynasty has ruled this land with a cruel, iron first for 1500 years or more... Zhoom: ... and Sek-Duat XV's reign has been the most terrible of all. His deeds have finally caused a small fraction of the desert people to revel Zhoom: The resistance is the reason that I am here. Sek-Duat XV has hired me to find and eliminate every last one of them Zhoom: You noticed my ears? I got them from my mother, she was a sandelf... before Sek-Duat XIV had hunted them all into extinction Zhoom: I grey up in The Sandsea not far from here. After I lost my mother I had to survive on my own. It was an unhappy childhood Zhoom: I had hoped to never return to The Sandsea, but I go where the wind and the work take me. Gold is gold. I just want to be done with this job Zhoom: You say that we've met before? Zhoom: You also say that I came from the future? Zhoom: You also say that I am friends with you, someone named Artix and someone named Cysero in that future? Zhoom: You also say that I traveled back into the past in something called a 'phone booth"? Zhoom: Do you have any idea how insane you sound right now? Zhoom: If you want ME to train you then you will have to do some work for me to see if you are worth my time. I'll let you know when you are ready Zhoom: Interesting. You want to make The Sandsea your home? The sandelves would have said "you must have sand in your veins” Zhoom: Very well, it is done Category:Towns